The Wraith
by The Frayed Crow
Summary: Raven is plagued by strange dreams, and why does she feel that it has something to do with Gregory Storm? First Story Chapter 1 has been remade. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else from the DC Universe. Some BBRae


First Story, Remade the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Awakening**

[Beach]

Raven looked around. She was standing on a beach, the air in front of her was thick with mist stopping her from seeing much. She could hear thunder in the distance.

"Help! Help!"A voice in the mist yelped.

Looking around she saw a young girl probally around 12 years old.

"Please you have to save him!"she pleaded pointing in the distance.

Raven followed where she was pointing and watched as the mist cleared. On the horrizon being rocked threatingly by black waters was a ship. She could barely make out the figure of a boy on the ship's prow.

"Please you must save him!"The girl pleaded again.

Suddenly a bright light blinded her. A deafening roar blocked out everything. A second later it was gone and the ship was ablaze. Raven watched helplessly as it sunk into the sea.

"No! This wasn't suppose to happen! Not yet...Not yet!"The girl wailed.

"...I didn't do it..."Raven responded

"This is your fault! Your Fault!"she yelled frantically.

Water rose from the sea and suddenly RAven and the girl where pulled out to sea. As she blacked out the last thing she saw was a pair of green eyes glaring at her, almost stareing into her very heart.

[Titan's Tower, Raven's Room]

"Raven! Raven! Wake Up!"

Raven woke with a start. Being greeted by a pair of green eyes she instantly pulled away.

"Whoa What's wrong Raven?" Beast Boy asked

Calming herself she realized who it was and adopted a face of annoience.

"What are you doing here?"She demanded

Startled by her hostility he answered back"I heard a noise and came to see what was wrong...you were muttering something about a girl...are you okay?"

"I am perfectly fine...Now get out"She answered

"Come one tell me what's wrong?"He pressured.

"Get. Out. Now."She said, her voice filled with menace.

"Jeez I just wanted to help" He barked back as he left slamming the door behind him.

"_That's the fourth time I've had this dream..._"Raven thought as she checked her room to make sure Beast Boy hadn't touched anything. After checking her room she started to get ready for the day.

[Beast Boy's Room]

"Why are girls so complicated?" He muttered to himself.

Changing out of his pajamas he slipped on his uniform and went down stairs.

Looking around he saw Robin on the computer looking up something about an accident that had happened or something. Cyborg was sitting at the table munching on a plate of bacon and eggs. He shuddered as Cyborg stuffed a full strip down his mouth. He already knew where Raven was and not seeing Starfire anywhere he jumped over the couch...landing on a dazed Starfire.

Jumping up he said "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there"

"It's okay Friend Beast Boy, I'm okay"She answered.

Suddenly a alarm went off.

"Darn it! i wanted to watch some TV before we had to fight anyone" He muttered

"We've got a problem downtown. Titans GO!"Robin ordered

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" Beast Boy abruptly shouted

"What?" Robin asked

"What about Raven?" Beast Boy asked

"...Just go get her and meet up with us!"He barked

"No need, I'm here"Raven suddenly said as she floated downstairs

"Good...Now then...Titans GO!" Robin said

[Downtown]

Arriving downtown it turned out that it was just H.I.V.E. Five breaking into a jewelry store.

"Ahh crud it's the Goodie goodies"Jinx said at they're arrival

Mammoth suddenly tackled the back wall. The rest of H.I.V.E. Five followed him. Gizmo dropped a small green ball which exploded green smoke filling the air.

"Hurry they're getting away!"Cyborg said

Starfire and Raven flew into the air searching for H.I.V.E. Five.

"Robin they're heading towards the docks"Raven said on her communicator.

"Allready there"He answered back.

And so began a game of tag with H.I.V.E. Five and the Teen Titans. Every time they finally caught up to them they suddenly escaped using one of Gizmos gadgets. After almost half an hour of this the Titans cornered H.I.V.E. Five on the end of a dock.

"Hand over what you stole, I'm missing my shows!"Beast Boy complained.

"Nah I think I'll keep them" Jinx responded sending a wave of pink energy at them.

Raven put up a shield blocking the wave. A small green laser popped out of Gizmo's backpack firing at Cyborg.

Out of nowhere a girl around sixteen dressed in light blue clothes appeared. A chunk of ice suddenly shot form the water blocking the beam.

"Stop you must leave!" The girl said.

"What? who are you?"Robin asked

"That's not important right now, you're all in danger you must leave!"She yelled

Raven was startled by the girl who resembled the one from her dream, she didn't see Jinx launch a wave right at her.

Raven went flying into the water.

"Noooooo!" The girl wailed

Suddenly a black ball rose from the water, inside was a really mad Raven.

"You. Got. Me. Wet." She said drawing out every word.

Raven opened her mouth to start the chant for a spell when suddenly she was hit by a green bolt sending her flying into a sailboat. Instantly everyone looked a Gizmo.

"What? That wasn't me" He said

"GO Away!" A voice said as the dock was covered in a strange green mist.

"Who's there?"Robin shouted.

"GO. AWAY!!!"The voice screeched.

A green bolt came out of nowhere nailng Robin in the chest.

"Robin!" Starfire yelped as she flew towards him.

Another bolt came from the mist this time hitting Starfire followed by two more which hit Mammoth and See-More.

"Take Cover!" Gizmo yelled only to be cut off by a bolt to the back.

As the bolt's started coming at a faster past Raven suddenly appeared erecting a shield around the Titans.

"Get ready we're out of here" She said.

In a instant they were all outside the Tower.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked

"I can explain" The girl said. Robin moaned as Starfire picked him up.

"You can explain inside" Cyborg said.

As the Titans walked to the tower the girl said

"By the way my name's Gabrielle Storm"

* * *

So how was it? I remade it and Gabriella is a my character, so is the guy that attacked the Titans.


End file.
